There are numerous types of attachments capable of being used with skid steers, such as buckets, blades, forks, tillers, or the like. During operation of a skid steer and its associated attachment, an operator is generally required to estimate a position (e.g., inclination angle or depth) of the attachment with respect to the ground. For attachments such as buckets and forks, such estimation may be performed directly by visually comparing a bottom portion of the bucket or the fork with the ground. However, for other types of attachments, the operator is unable to make such direct visual comparisons because portions of the attachments are obstructed or otherwise out of the operator's field of view. For example, with certain types of tiller and/or scarifier attachments, an operator is unable to estimate the inclination angle or the depth of the attachments with respect to the ground because portions of the attachments are below a ground level. Therefore, there exists a need for a level indicator for a skid steer attachment that provides an operator with an indication of the orientation of the attachment, such as a depth or an inclination angle of the attachment.